User blog:Ponicornio/BULLETT: exclusive interview and new photos
To whom it may concern. [http://bullettmedia.com/posts/iamamiwhoami BULLET: An inscrutable interview with iamamiwhoami + exclusive photo series] BULLET Magazine has brought us an exclusive interview on their winter issue, Volume V: The Secret Issue, with iamamiwhoami. The digital article includes 3 new photos (credited to iamamiwhoami as the photographer). The interview was published on November 7, 2011, and it's available on the print out this week. BULLETT; iamamiwhoami 1.jpg BULLETT; iamamiwhoami 4.jpg BULLETT; iamamiwhoami 3.jpg BULLETT; iamamiwhoami 2.jpg A fourth cropped picture can be seen on the teaser, and it's believed to be available on the print issue. :;UPDATE : Image #3 has been removed from the original post on BULLETT Media. Also, @BULLETTMedia on Twitter has mentioned @iamamiwh0ami_ for the third time, now; one of them reading "Thanks for letting us in on a few more of your secrets. Feel free to whisper in our ear anytime.", to which they replied "and the battle goes on.". This account was created on November 10, 2011; the same day BULLETT first mentioning it. There's no certainty at all about the authenticity of this account; but you can go tweet them, they're replying with lyrics, it seems. :;UPDATE 2 : Full image #2 is now available on the article; image #3 is back, as well. Most of the questions were answered with lyrics from the songs; leading to the possibility of having lyrics from new songs, as well. The interview as it follows: :: What is your bounty? My mind, my dream that grows inside of me. I’m on a hunt to find the cure. :: Who is the small child you dream of? Something for us to nurse and grow that thrives from me and you both. Is it a sad, sad sight viewed from afar? :: Do you think nature is at all allied with human civilization? You can either accept or deny the task that has been given you. :: Is purity precious to you? I grow up to be just like that. :: What is your relationship to the earth? To the spiritual world? It’s where it all began. Who knew what I would turn into? :: Have you fulfilled the circle of life several times? There’s a hunt. Who’s standing tall? Someone who dares to lose it all. :: Is this a spiritual journey? You keep pace. :: Is it important to define a boundary between the immortal soul and the body? My worst fear is real life. When all this is done we can do the things we said we would. :: Are you free? Until morning forces us to climb back down. :: Will nature conquer all? You and I, we walk about, we know about the hole in the floor. I wanted us to live in times of bliss. :: Do you resent science? They guard their secret with their lives. We raise our children to the beat of its comforting pounding. :: How did you first learn of your origins? Sprung from necessity when something changed in you. And the purest of hearts let their spirits be consumed. :: Do you have the ability to love? If so, were you born with it or was it learned? As I stay a little while longer I am damaged in the making but I force myself towards departing. I have to be the rascal taking all. :: Would you ever hang a man just to produce a child? It’s how it goes. :: Do you feel alone in the universe? The farthest one can come too close. :: Do you feel that animals are more sympathetic to your predicament than humans? A heavy sigh then not a sound. :: Do you think you’ll ever be quite understood? You see the overall of what we are. :: Would you like to be? This want is making me soar. :: When you commune with nature, do you trust it? Weakness, loss, and greed are the proceeds of your reality. Now we built a fort so strong to hold the ashes of your town. :: Do you seek revenge? Listen to the words I sing that for this occasion I chose. :: Can you be trusted? You never had a true friend like I. Now I’m granting you all. :: Who sent the hair, wood, and coded message to MTV’s James Montgomery? There was need for a reply. :: What does a cat represent to you? A dog? A pinion of labors men as capable as trust. :: Do you feel safer in nature or in the anonymity of cyberspace? This is home. This is wealth. I can watch from a distance with the greatest view. :: Why do you communicate with the outside world? If there’s a want for something new, you might find me at the start or where it ends for you. We know about the chance of more. :: Why speak in codes? What is expected, to carry you in my arms? :: Are you hesitant to reveal something? This is the way we do things. Take a bite. Let it sink in for a new beginning. :: Do you live in “our” world? Where do you live? I belong with my self-built grounds. We make a neat and tidy house but the walls keep growing thinner. :: Where is ShootUpTheStation? Heading home to where days are nights. Now I’m as good as can be. :: Why bring an outsider into your world to participate? Who knows my world who shares my view? :: What was his purpose? His methods were all tried and true. :: Who terrifies you the most? The one molded like she’s shaped in size with anyone. :: Do you like men? Who’s ready to take the fall for it? :: Are you searching for your identity? Who am I when all I am is your designated wife. :: Is there anything of greater value than identity? If my hands weren’t so very sharp. You feel better now? Category:Blog posts